Shot In the Dark
by Tears of the Moon 17
Summary: Songfic It's the anniversary of his parents' deaths and Dick is sitting a tree between their graves, thinking some very sad thoughts ... Rated because I'm paranoid.


Disclaimer- I don't own Young Justice nor Within Temptation's song "Shot in the Dark".

I've been wanting to write a one-shot songfic but just couldn't find the right song. But I found one a while ago and this is its result. I hope you all enjoy and review!

Note- _Italics_ are thoughts and _**bold italics**_ are song lyrics.

WARNING: There are a few cuss words in the song so . . . Yeah, beware of those.

**Shot in the Dark**

_**I've been left out alone like a damn criminal.**_

_**I've been praying for help 'cause I can't take it all.**_

_**I'm done . . .**_

_**It's not over.**_

Dick was currently in the weeping willow tree that was planted between his parents' graves, trying his hardest not to cry. It was the anniversary of their . . . deaths but he had been having a pretty good day. Yet, he couldn't take faking a smile any longer and silently vanished from Mount Justice, knowing that Batman would cover for him.

_I thought I would be able to handle my emotions today but I guess I can't yet . . . _

But Dick didn't understand why after five years, he hadn't managed to control his emotions on this day. Was he not strong enough? Or would he never get over their deaths and the scar it left on his soul?

_**Now I'm fighting this war since the day of the fall and I'm desperately holding on to it all.**_

_**But I'm lost . . .**_

_**I'm so damn lost.**_

Dick just wanted this painful grief to be gone, to be healed. He didn't want to have to carry it with him for the rest of his life! He just wanted to . . . let go of it all. But the more he tried to, the more lost in his grief and pain he got. He had gotten so confused. Was it bad that he wanted to move on? That he wanted to forget? Or was it a good thing for him to move on?

. . . He just didn't know anymore.

_**Oh, I wish it was over.**_

_**And I wish you were here.**_

_**Still, I'm hoping that somehow 'cause your soul is on fire.**_

Even though he didn't know, he knew that what he wanted most of all was his parents alive again . . . Even if it was only for a moment. That would be enough for him to beg for forgiveness for not warning them. But he would never get that . . . He knew this yet his heart ached for this to happen no matter how impossible it was.

_If only I could let go . . . Then maybe, I could start to live again._

_**A shot in the dark.**_

_**What did they aim for when they missed your heart?**_

_**I breathe underwater.**_

_**It's all in my hands.**_

_**What can I do?**_

_**Don't let it fall apart.**_

But wasn't he technically living? Yes, he was . . . To a certain extent. When it came to enjoying his friends and Bat family, he was nothing compared to the time he lived with his parents. Sure, he loved Bruce and them but they could never replace the tender spots that his parents held in his heart. Sure, Bruce was close to those spots but still, he couldn't replace them.

_But there isn't a day that goes by that I don't wish that he COULD so I could just let go and let my heart finally be at ease._

_**A shot in the dark.**_

_**In the blink of an eye, I can see through your eyes.**_

_**As I'm lying awake, I'm still hearing the cries and it hurts . . .**_

_**Hurts me so bad . . .**_

Oh and the nightmares. What Dick would give to finally be rid of them. They were just so . . . horrible and filled with emotional agony. The nightmares would constantly replay his mother's cries over and over and over again . . . Sometimes, he would wake up and STILL hear her fearful cries as she fell.

Dick clenched his teeth as he painfully shut his eyes.

_Don't even think about it, Dick . . . DON'T. You'll just make the nightmares worse._

_**And I'm wondering why I still fight in this life 'cause I've lost all my faith in this damn bitter strife.**_

_**And it's sad . . .**_

_**It's so damn sad.**_

_**Oh, I wish it was over and I wish you were here.**_

Dick smiled a pained smile at his parents' graves below him. If only they were here . . . Then they could help him work out his emotions and tangled thoughts like they had when he was a child.

. . . But they weren't and Dick wasn't a child anymore.

He was Robin.

_**Still, I'm hoping that somehow 'cause your soul is on fire.**_

_**A shot in the dark.**_

_**What did they aim for when they missed your heart?**_

_**I breathe underwater.**_

_**It's all in my hands.**_

_**What can I do?**_

_**Don't let it fall apart.**_

_**A shot in the dark.**_

Yes . . . He was Robin, the teenage hero who had more experience in life and crime than any of his teammates. Didn't that mean anything anymore? Didn't that mean that he could and WOULD get past this grief or at least find a way to live with it?

_. . . Maybe but then again, I'm only human and there are some things we just can't bare._

The Robin in Dick wanted to snort at his thoughts and yell at him that this grief was something that he COULD bare; he just didn't want to.

_Is that it? Is it because I just want to give up? But I don't! Honest! I love my life! I love living with Bruce and Alfred! I love being Robin!_

_**A shot in the dark.**_

_**A shot in the dark.**_

_**A shot in the dark.**_

_**A shot in the dark.**_

If so, then why did he want to forget the two deaths that made him the person he was now and the future he was currently living in? . . . Dick didn't know that either. Was it maybe because he just didn't want to have to face his grief and come to terms with it? Was it because a certain part of him always believed that his parents weren't really dead?

Dick wanted to laugh at himself.

_I can't believe I was so stupid . . . How could I want to forget Mom and Dad? How could I want to forget the pain that made me the person I am today? . . . Wow, I sure am stupid._

_**I feel you fading away.**_

_**I feel you fading away.**_

_**I feel you fading away.**_

_**I feel you fading away.**_

Dick rolled his eyes, a somewhat content smile laced on his face as he climbed down the tree. But halfway down, one of Dick's feet slipped.

_Crap!_

Dick's eyes closed on their own accord, not wanting to see the ground rushing up to meet them. But when Dick braced for impact, nothing happened. His eyes snapping open, Dick looked around to see that he was sitting safely on the ground below where he had slipped.

" . . . Bruce?" Dick said quietly, thinking that maybe his guardian had caught him.

Silence was Dick's only reply.

_. . . That was odd._

Shaking it off, Dick leapt to his feet and dusted himself. When he was finished, he started to walk off when a cool breeze ruffled his hair just like his father had done to him before he died.

_Dad?_

Turning around, Dick stared at his dad's grave as he remembered what his dad had said to him so long ago.

"_I'll always be there to catch you when you fall._"

Smiling softly, Dick laughed quietly as he turned back around and left the cemetery.

"Thanks, Dad."

**A/N- **I didn't finish the song but oh well. I liked the ending . . . Do you? Please review! This was 1,633 words.


End file.
